Little Soldier Girl
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: I would do anything to protect him, and in turn, he'd do anything to protect me. Germany X OC/Reader


**Little Soldier Girl**

War was the downfall of many, and I was no exception.

Though I was a trained and skilled soldier, I was still no match for my competitor. I easily fell to their will, and had myself in a dilemma. My tattered and bruised body could hardly hold up, especially not in a harsh winter like my land was prone to having. I trudged along like the obedient soldier I was, willing my legs to continue moving until I had found a sufficient enough shelter to rest for the night. It was of no use it seemed, as my legs gave out from underneath me.

There was a town in the distance; I could practically touch the buildings with my hand. But completely worn of any sort of energy I had, I collapsed onto my back. The snow caused my skin to freeze and grow numb to the worsening wounds on my body; thinking that it was all over for me, my eyes slid shut and I let go of consciousness.

May the next life greet me kindly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Germany, Germany! I found someone~" Italy waved over his friend cheerfully, before kneeling beside the unconscious figure.

"Italy, it better not be another cat or so help you…" Germany grumbled as he trudged through the snow to see what Italy was kneeling over. He was shocked to find a girl lying there, looking as though she were on the edge of death. He frowned, wondering what he should do. You were weak, and therefore of no use to him at this moment, however he had taken in Italy and perhaps with some training you'd become useful to him.

Italy turned to him with an uncharacteristic frown.

"Ve~ We can't leave the pretty lady here!" Germany could see from the way her chest slowly rose and fell that although she was still breathing, if she didn't receive any sort of medical attention she would soon be lying still.

"I agree." Japan ended up beside Germany, leaving him in a sticky situation. With a defeated sigh, he carefully carried the girl in his arms while Japan and Italy trailed behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Warmth was something I had never thought I'd feel again.

In my dreams I had been stuck in a mindless world of darkness and the cold; my biggest fear of being alone had been fulfilled. I had felt so lost and hopeless, that I had just laid there and took defeat. I had completely gone against my ways, and given up without trying.

But now my senses were back, and as I felt consciousness dawn upon me, I realized I was no longer outside. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment before trying to sit up; although I felt my muscles ache against the pressure I was attempting to put on them, I ignored the pain and looked around with curious eyes.

"You're awake!" I let out a cry of surprise as a voice startled me; a young Italian man jumped up from my bedside, giving me a close eyed smile. "Germany, she's awake." I cursed to myself as I realized I must have wandered into German territory, and I assumed I was within Germany's house, but why had he saved me in the first place? He was not known for his humanistic side that was for sure.

I stared at him as he entered the room; he certainly filled out the position of a tough soldier. From the moment he walked in the room, I knew that he wasn't about to see me as an ally, not as of yet. He may have saved me, but I was still a prisoner in his home, and I had to answer to him. The problem was, I couldn't remember a thing.

"Tell me your name."

"I'm sorry, I don't know it." I shook my head, but only ended up giving myself a headache. "I can't remember anything but the cold. And the fact I was a soldier." He frowned as he scrutinized me; I could remember my lessons as a soldier, and I did not falter under his gaze. After deciding I was telling the truth, he let out an exhausted sigh.

"You can fight?"

"I was quite an efficient soldier until the last war." I nodded my head. "I was blindsided, and it ended up with their victory and my defeat. I can only assume my home has been destroyed."

"I see." Germany crossed his arms as he contemplated what to do next, while Italy stood up and smiled down at me.

"Are you hungry, pretty lady? I could make you some pasta~"

"Ah, pasta sounds delicious, but I would much prefer something to help the pain I'm feeling..." Italy nodded his head.

"I know what can help, I'm always in pain, ve~ I'll be right back~" I couldn't help but lightly smile at the cheerful fellow, although it was becoming apparent to me that he was not made for war. I turned to the silent blonde man, meeting his eyes.

"If you would like, I will willingly pay off my debt by becoming your soldier, or anything else you want me to be." The blush that rose to his face would have made me laugh, if my ribs hadn't felt as though they were all cracked. He let out a sigh.

"I guess you can't be any worse than that guy…" He muttered under his breath before turning to me. "Your training will begin as soon as you are healed. You are expected to be awake at a certain time, you will fulfill all the training I have for you for the day, and if you do not follow my orders, I will punish you as I see fit."

"I understand." I bowed my head and smiled. "I thank you for your kindness." Stunned into a flustered silence once more, Germany left the room to find Italy and the pain killers for me.

Maybe he hadn't made a mistake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Germany was entirely pleased to find that she was almost exactly like him. She was obedient, listening to his orders and doing as she was told. She was, as she had said, a good soldier that fulfilled her duty without question. She was clean, always managing to keep her room intact and she didn't take siestas in the middle of the afternoon.

The one difference he spotted, however, was the fact she could separate her soldier persona from her regular, every day persona. She was a passionate, kind soul who would extend a hand to anyone in need. She easily kept Italy from his hair when he was overrun with work, and you kept him preoccupied to the best of her ability. She was good with personal interactions, which was a field in which he lacked.

On a lazy afternoon, Germany sat in his office with a book in hand but felt as though he could no longer focus on the words he was reading. He had gone over the same line nearly ten times before he finally gave up. His mind continuously drifted to her, whether it concerned her well-being or how her training was going. He found himself thinking of her more and more each day, and at times he'd catch himself smiling when he thought of her contagious laughter. Confused with his thoughts, and the new feelings he had with the mere mention of her name, he did his best to avoid her at all costs.

Gentle knocking on the door brought him back to reality.

"Germany, may I come in?" Ah, it was her. Germany coughed into his hand, acting as though he wasn't just thinking of her a few seconds before, and straightening his desk out. Why did he feel the constant need to look proper to impress you at all the times? He was naturally neat and organized, of course, but he would always find room for improvement.

"You may come in."

I shifted into the room, closing the door behind me and smiling at him. He felt his heart a skip a beat, his cheeks turning pink as he spun around in his chair. I looked at him, confusion written on my face as to why he had turned around so quickly. Brushing it off as nothing important I approached his desk.

"What would you like for dinner tonight? I'm cooking pasta for Italy, of course, but I know you might prefer something else." Instead of answering my innocent question, his mind drifted into the darker, more perverted recesses that he tried desperately to keep hidden. He imagined me in an apron in front of the stove, in a simple dress as I cooked Wurst for him while humming a cheery tune to myself. Even better, he imagined I was wearing just the apron, begging for his Wurst-

"Nein!" His sudden exclamation caused him to jump, which made me fumble backwards. He turned quickly, an apologetic look on his face. "I-I'm sorry. Pasta is fine." I frowned at him.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face is all pink." I took a few quick strides forward, leaning over his desk to place a warm hand to his forehead. The contact only made his face turn darker; my hands were softer than he imagined them to be. "It's your day off, don't overwork yourself! A soldier should know his limits, and unless in a life threatening situation, he should not push them. Seeing as you're not getting any deathly paper cuts, I would suggest taking a break." He simply nodded through my scolding.

"I will heed your words." I smiled at him, happy that he would be taking it easy instead of overworking himself as he normally did.

"I'm glad. I'll call you as soon as dinners ready, or perhaps a bit before seeing as Italy took all the pasta as soon as I served it last time." He smiled back in response, unable to contain the happiness he felt when witnessing my smile. His smile was something that I loved to see, since it was such a rare occasion when he actually gave a genuine one.

Although he had been quite an intimidating figure to me at first, I had found my trust in Germany building to the point I would risk my life for him. I would do anything to keep him happy, even if it meant sacrificing myself for a better means. I knew he would never willingly put me in danger, he had shown a surprising amount of worry for me when I had fought alongside him.

It was that night after dinner when he first realized his feelings.

He heard giggling from his room, and decided to investigate. He found me sitting on my bed with Berlitz, who was licking my face affectionately. I let out another cute giggle, and buried my face in the German Shepherds fur, rubbing his ears lovingly. He felt slightly jealous of the attention I was giving his pet; that should be him I was coddling over, and cuddling up against. The thought of such an event happening sent another spiral of thoughts through his head, but this time they were completely innocent.

He imagined what it'd be like to hold me, to hug me, to kiss me. It was true he was a prude, and he had never been with a woman before, but he had never felt as strongly towards another as he did now.

It was at that moment he realized that his feelings for me may not be just mere comradery, but perhaps something a bit more… romantic. It was beginning to dawn on him that perhaps I was someone who turned out to be an important figure in his life; he didn't want to lose me. The thought of it sent his stomach in knots, and he wiped the thoughts from his head as he went back to his room.

He wouldn't let harm come to me, and the person who dared harm me again be damned to his everlasting fury.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He had known from his bad feeling that morning that the day would not end up going smoothly.

He realized he should have listened to his instincts as the barrel of a gun was pressed against his temples; his glare remained on his attacker. I was off to the side, watching him with wide eyes from my place beside Russia.

"Do you not remember the drills!? You do not give into the enemy!" Russia would have let me go free, but I had instead chosen to join him. Germany could feel his heart crumbling beneath his toughened exterior.

I whispered something into Russia's ear, to which he nodded and I slowly approached Germany. I leaned down, gently moving the gun being held against his head and leaning down so that my lips were centimeters from his ear.

"Love can make even the strongest soldiers weak." I whispered into his ear, allowing a tear to slide down my cheek before pulling away. The last thing he remembered before the butt of a rifle was smashed against the back of his head were my sad eyes, bidding him farewell. I had figured I'd never see him again, and took this as my final chance to say goodbye to the man who had once saved my life.

I had wished I could have proven how grateful I had been for the German mans kindness, but as I walked behind Russia I knew my chance was lost. As a soldier, I could make my own decision and weigh the pros and cons. Germany's life meant more to me than my own, and his well being took priority over my own. So I had done what I had done, knowing full well that I might never return with my life.

As long as he was safe, I didn't care.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Was it months or years since I had been trapped in Russia's home, I was unsure. I had stopped counting the days long ago, when the torture had begun. Every day it seemed I was interrogated for information on Germany and his allies, and every day I refused to give into their demands. The pain was nearly unbearable, but it was nothing I hadn't felt before. As the days I had left to live shrunk down, I could feel my body begin to grow weary.

The torture was nearly over, but Germany's face plagued me every night before I passed out from the pain. I refused to cry, even though I would never see him again. The man I had grown so fond of, whom I had grown to trust, and even to love. He was off, living his life as he had a few years ago, without me in it. I hoped he didn't hate me for what I had done.

One night, the rustling upstairs became alarming. It sounded as though an all out war had started in Russia's house, and it frightened me. I backed up into the dark corner of the basement, mouth pursed as I watched the cellar door slowly open. It took a few moments to adjust to the bright light, but the minute my eyes saw the figure, my heart began to soar.

"G-Germany!" I stuttered in surprise, looking over his cut and torn body; he looked as though he had been through hell and back. He strode over to me quickly, leaning down and untying the ropes that bound me. I blushed as his hands rested on my shoulders, before he brings me into a tight hug.

"You say love makes a soldier weak." Germany muttered into my ear, hoisting me up. "Would you call me weak?"

"I don't think I would." I managed to gasp out through the pain in my lungs. He hoisted me over his shoulder, quickly exiting Russia's house and beginning the long run back to his home. Italy trailed behind him, tears in his eyes as a white flag was waved rapidly over his head. From my place thrown over Germany's shoulder, I could see multiple bullet wounds in his side and one in his adjacent arm.

But he continued to carry me through his pain; I was the only thing on his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As he reached a safe area, he nearly collapsed. He gently put my body down in his tent before he stepped outside and collapsed onto a stool. The three of us had managed to make it back to his hidden base in time, and his home was now only a three day journey. Italy looked over Germany as he panicked.

"Your wounds are really bad." Germany sighed as he bandaged himself, watching as Italy freaked out over the amount of blood on his clothing. After he had finished himself, he had entered the tent, ready to bandage my wounds. He would have attended to me first, had he not been so badly injured, but most of my wounds weren't external.

I groaned softly in my sleep, wincing as I moved. He bandaged the cuts on my arms, sighing as he realized that's all he could do. He wanted to heal me of all the pain I was experiencing, but found he was unable to do so. He had saved me from Russia's home, but I was still slowly dying. He had saved me, but to no avail.

My eyes fluttered open for a few seconds before I smiled at him weakly, showing him that smile he loved one more time. He could feel the dreaded guilt building up in his chest as I reached for him, but he moved closer and helped me sit up so I wouldn't hurt myself.

"I didn't give an ounce of information." I stated softly, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Your secrets are safe from Russia."

"I knew you wouldn't." Germany replied quickly, stiffening as I snuggled closer to him.

"I'm scared, you know. I'm not going to make it." I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "I can feel it, from the way you're looking at me, that you know it too. But there's one thing, I've always wanted to tell you, and as corny as it sounds…. Well, I love you. You've been the most important person in my life, and I'm so glad you saved me that day. I'm so happy that we met, because my life really did improve with you in it. Italy, too." My giggles turned into painful coughs. "And I want to tell you that I'm not afraid of death, so you shouldn't be either. As soldiers it's expected, after all, but… I promise, I'll see you in the afterlife, okay? You and I will meet again and…"

"Don't speak." Germany gently brushed a stray hair from my face, finding it hard to keep his stoic expression with the amount of pain he was in. No bullet wound could compare to the deep pain that he was feeling in his heart.

"Please, just… hold me like this." I pushed myself up, grabbing the back of his neck and pressing my lips to his. I shared a small kiss with him before relaxing back in his arms, and closing my eyes. "I'm so happy, Germany, to be here with you…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The pain was still fresh, the wound too deep to heal. He knew as time went out, he would gradually heal. But he would never be able to forget.

"Sir, what was her name? We have to know to put it on the tombstone…"

"Just label it little soldier girl." He replied gruffly, before turning away.

His eyes closed as he remembered he promise.

Maybe he really would see her in after life, once more.

And that single thought gave him the motivation to continue marching on, even after such a great loss.

That was the life of a soldier after all.


End file.
